


this is a public location

by Jules1398



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Background stevebucky, First Meetings, Library Sex, M/M, Public Sex, this is crack adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: When Clint hears two people getting it on in the stacks, he strikes up a conversation with another innocent bystander.





	this is a public location

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't supposed to write this but here we are. anyway clint and sam said gay rights!  
> [catch me on tumblr](http://chloevlntine.tumblr.com/)

Studying was proving difficult enough, but when he heard a low groan coming from somewhere in the bookshelves, Clint knew he was done for. He could just turn off his hearing aids, of course, but he would forever be haunted that there were people getting it on just an aisle or two over from him. Literally, what the fuck?

Another moan was enough for him to let out a loud sigh and reached up to turn off his hearing aids because what was the point of being deaf if you still had to listen to freaks fucking in public places. Unless, of course, you were into that, in which case Clint supposed that people were free to listen in. When people decide to have public sex they accept the risk of getting caught or having unwanted listeners.

He looked up, only to find a boy sitting at the desk across from him, head in his hands. Eventually, he lifted his head and they shared an embarrassed glance. Well, at least they were suffering together. And he was kind of hot, so Clint supposed that was a plus.

The guy’s lips moved, but Clint was caught off-guard, so he couldn’t quite make out what he said.

Clint reached up again and turned his hearing aids back on. “What was that? Sorry, I was using my deafness as an excuse to escape this plane of existence.”

He laughed. “I was just apologizing for my friend and his acquaintance being fucking freaks.”

“They just met and they’re fucking in the library?” Clint asked with an eyebrow raised. “Like I’m usually a you do you kind of dude, but it’s the fucking library and it’s not even 5 yet.”

The guy shook his head. “They’ve been friends their entire lives and dating for like two months now but I refuse to acknowledge it, seeing as the boyfriend is annoying as fuck and I obviously cannot trust their judgment, seeing as they’ve gone and decided to do  _ this _ . And they know I’m here! We were supposed to all be studying together!”

“If I were you, I’d ditch them,” Clint advised. “I mean, I don’t think you’re going to get much of a chance to study anyway.”

“I can’t,” he groaned. “Steve drove my car here and he has my fucking keys.”

“Shit, dude,” Clint said sympathetically. “Well, if we’re both being forced to suffer through this, I might as well introduce myself. I’m Clint.”

“I’m Sam,” the other guy said. “And why are you stuck here? You can leave at any time.”

“My asshole of a neighbor locked his WiFi,” Clint said with a sigh. “I think my friend, Scott, might be able to crack it but he’s at some fancy engineering conference right now, so I’m stuck with shitty library coffee and people getting naked in the stacks while I study for finals.”

“You don’t have WiFi?” Sam asked with an eyebrow raised. “It’s 2019, dude. It’s practically as important as food and water. My landlord even supplies it for us.”

“WiFi is expensive!” he protested. “And my landlord doesn’t give us shit! I have to slum it out because I’m roommate-less after my ex left at the beginning of the year and my lease allows pets so I can’t exactly try and find someone to take my lease and move into campus apartments.”

Another moan echoed from the stacks and Clint and Sam wrinkled their noses.

“They could have at least rented out a study room,” Clint stated. “That’s just common courtesy.”

“They’re having sex in the library. I don’t think that they care much about common courtesy right now,” Sam reasoned.

“I’m sorry that you’re stuck with these guys as friends,” he said. “I mean my friends aren’t any better, but still.”

“Oh, yeah?” Sam asked, cocking an eyebrow. “What have your friends done?”

Clint cracked his knuckles in preparation for the story he was about to bestow upon his fellow library-goer.

“So, I told you about my engineer friend, Scott, right? Well, we met when we were freshmen and we were assigned to live in a room together. We were each other’s second roommates due to other issues, but I won’t go into that,” he began. “So, I’m deaf, right? And I take my hearing aids out at night so like I can’t hear anything. I usually sleep like the dead, but this one night I had been drinking, so I woke up to pee and I look over to Scott’s bed and he’s having a  _ threesome _ with his ex and her new boyfriend. And the worst part is when I talked to him after, he admitted it wasn’t the first time that they’d done it with me in the room and I wish I could say that it was the last.”

Sam winced at that. “Damn, dude, I guess you do have me beat there.”

“I mean, now I have my own place so I guess you just have to get through it,” he said with a shrug.

“A place without WiFi,” Sam pointed out.

“Hey!” he exclaimed. “My smart friend will be back to get me back on my neighbor’s in no time. I have to live next to the absolute douche, the least he can do for me is let me use his WiFi to write research essays and download porn.”

“ _ Buck _ ,” someone called out from the stacks. God, Clint didn’t know if he could do this much longer.

Sam must have thought the same thing too because he opened his mouth and said, “Did you drive here?”

Clint nodded.

“Fantastic,” Sam said with a smile. “Drive me to my place. We actually have WiFi like most Americans do, so you can work on your shit there. I can’t stay here and listen to this any longer.”

“Okay, let’s go,” Clint agreed, packing his stuff up and walking out toward his car with Sam at his side, happy to be leaving those two dudes to do their thing in peace.

And, well, when Sam’s friends found them naked on his couch later that evening, Clint couldn’t find it himself to feel the least bit guilty.


End file.
